Losing Trust
by water-fire-earth
Summary: LJ fic A year after Hogwarts and everything seems to perfect..Lily is a journalist for the Prophet and James a famous Quidditch player but when Lily is decieved she loses everything including James....
1. Chapter 1 Same as Ever

**A/N:** Hey so here we go my first Lily/James fic after they've left Hogwarts….Please review - Go on you know you want to..please?

**Disclaimer:** As If J.K Rowling would of written something like this! I wishit was that good but ah well!

* * *

**Chapter One - Same as Ever**

Lily stared out of the window transfixed and yet not really seeing her mass of deep red curls was twisted into a clip. Her delicate hand clenched a quill, tightly poised over the blank piece of parchment that lay in her hands.

So deeply lost in her own thoughts Lily did not here the click of the door, or see the shadows fall across the wall next the window.

James stole across the room swiftly and silently, grinning at the sight of Lily so lost in thought. Reaching into his robes he withdrew his wand and with a casual flick he caused Lily's clip to glide towards him, and with one outstretched hand caught it neatly.

Lily's curls tumbled down around her spilling onto her parchment, startled she gave a cry and spun round quill raised in a defensive pose.

Laughing James deftly caught her wrist pulling her towards him.

"I'm trying to work here and all you can do is mess around and annoy me" began Lily trying desperately to sound angry but failing to do so.

"Ah but Evans isn't that what I've always done?" grinned James winningly "but you're right how dare I intrude on the writing of the differences between Cauldron Cleaners" he smirked trying to not to laugh.

Lily frowned hitting him on the arm "Hey you know this is not my idea of journalism either but it takes time to get noticed at the Daily Prophet."

"Ow" yelped James rubbing his arm "Alright. Alright but there's no need to take it out on me now I'm going to have to…."

"Accio James!" yelled a voice from the other side of the room, a moment passed as nothing happened. "You know I've never understood why that won't work for me" muttered the voice.

Lily leaned round James to see a familiar handsome figure languishing at the door. His long, wavy hair drew attention to his high cheekbones ,one of his many good features. "You know when we started renting this house I had no idea we were going to have a room mate"

Sirius shrugged carelessly "Consider me free of charge" he grinned "but you're right _this_ isn't working" he said motioning at James with the vase he was fiddling with. "I think its time you told him the truth Lily"

"What truth?" Lily demanded her green eyes flashing defensively.

"Now, now honey its time he knew" Sirius stated with a solemn face as he sauntered across the room. "The thing is Prongs… Lily only agreed to go out with you in the first place to get closer to me, she's infatuated." He raised an eyebrow suggestively towards her.

"What!" Shrieked Lily grabbing a pillow from the sofa and advancing towards Sirus, he grinned widely as he backed away.

"Oi James your girlfriends is attacking me, get her off!" Sirius yelled as Lily caught up with him and hit him hard over the head.

"Nah, its time someone tamed you Sirius" laughed James as he watched Lily manage to trip Sirius up. Ungracefully Sirius hit the floor but managed to take Lily down with him.

She landed heavily on top of him her face inches from his "Well this _is _comfortable" snickered Sirius amused.

Shooting him a disgusted look Lily scrambled to her feet.

"Awww just when it was getting good" Sirius stretched out on the floor grabbing the pillow.

"Neither of you have grown up" laughed a third voice from the door. With his light, blonde hair Remus, the third marauder was also good looking but not in the immediate way of James nor the charming way of Sirius.

"Getting sweet, innocent Lily involved too'

"Hey you're not a prefect anymore Moony" quipped Sirius

"And you're not the hottest guy at Hogwarts either"

Sirius faked a look of hurt then his face creased into a smirk "No you're rightjust the hottest Auror to be!"

James smiled at the arrogance of his best friend as he ruffled his hair absentmindedly. Sirius bounded over to the sofa to kick back, his black boots landing heavily of the coffee table. (to Lily's disapproving look).

"Enough about my irresistible charms" yawned Sirius "How's the Quidditch James?"

"You should know!" shot back Lily "You've just been to practice with him"

"Hey, hey watching him fly around all afternoon is not my idea of fun"

"What because there's only one girl on the team?"

"Well someone's got to take care of the fans who wait around just for a glimpse of the players"

"Oh I'm sure you look after them"

James laughed "Some of them just come for Sirius now I swear!"

"And why not? I mean look at me" Sirius gestured.

Remus sighed rolling his eyes "Could you be anymore arrogant? I mean I've seen a change in James but your just as bad as ever!"

"Hey didn't I say enough about me and my irresistible charm? But I guess it's just too irresistible!" this earned him a look from Remus, Lily and James "Alright, alright I'll stop" he sighed.

"Liking the Daily Prophet Lily?" Remus asked over the sound of Sirius.

A variation of answers swirled through Lily's head. She was wasn't she? Why hesitate? She never dreamed she'd get in so easily. So why did she feel so many doubts when asked this question? Pushing all these thoughts to the back of her mind she nodded forcing herself to smile as Sirus leaned too far back on the sofa and caused it to fall backwards leaving him sprawled back on the floor.


	2. Of Lateness, Coffee and Disapproval

A/N: Yeah! I finally got round to writing the next bit! Sorry this is soo short I've been really busy...I promise next chapter will be longer and wayyy better than this, I hope anyway! Review, review, review I need your comments!

Disclaimer: I am me and I being me am not J K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Of Lateness, Coffee and Disapproval **

Lily pounded threw the doors of the Daily Prophet Headquarters, her hair was drawn back but curls fought to be free, a stack of papers almost slipping out of her hand. She flew across the room just managing to stop herself hitting the reception desk.

"Morning Lily, on time as usual" smiled Kate the receptionist coolly as she motioned to the clock. The hands stood at twenty past nine.

Lily cursed, late again and she wanted them to take her seriously?

"I'm so sorry I….my she stuttered helplessly. How could she say what had happened? She couldn't let anyone know she'd lost all the information on new reports on cursed objects, it was the biggest story their section of the paper had had in ages!

"Finding it tough already hey?" nodded Kate sympathetically.

Great, they already think I'm incompetent groaned Lily inwardly. She just couldn't understand! Known by all her friends as always the neat, organised one Lily was sure she was capable. However, since working at the Prophet everything seemed to be in disarray.

"I'll manage" she grimaced eventually fumbling to find her identification card.

Kate watched the new, flustered reporter in front of her; she'd seen it all before, not being able to keep deadlines, always late. Some people just weren't the right type for this hectic job. Poor girl she thought sadly she'd be out before the month was through.

"Don't worry, I'll sign you in this once if you can't find your card just make sure you have it from now on"

Lily nodded face burning, ducking her head down she continued to the lift. Why, why did she feel like such a fool here all the time?

Three floors up the doors of the lift slid open to reveal a busy office, fluttering memos flew back and forth, cracks reverberated as witches and wizards disapperated and the scratching of quills was barely audible above the racket.

Lily drew a deep breath, held her head high and walked….right into a beautiful young, blonde witch who stalked past with hot, steaming coffees. The mugs tipped and scalding liquid poured down Lily's robes soaking through to her white shirt beneath, every sheaf of paper she held fluttered to the floor as her skin seared from the heat.

"Oh no! How awful!" said the blonde witch with not a hint of remorse in her voice. Her bright, blue eyes were open wide with innocence and although she tried to look upset a small smirk played on her bright, red painted lips. "How silly of you to walk right into me, you really should try to be more careful Lily!"

Lily seething bent down to retrieve the stained papers as the witch stood over not even attempting to help.

Presuming herself completely innocent she continued "Oh and you better get yourself cleared up before the meeting at half past"

"What meeting Melissa?" asked Lily with gritted teeth pushing down the urge to jinx the girl that stood before her.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you yesterday? How silly of me to forget!" said Melissa with a sickly sweet smile " Well with all these new attacks involving You Know Who we need to be more on the ball! People want information and _we_ can give it to them, meaning a possible pay rise for certain helpful individuals" she finished pointedly, studying her nails.

"That's sick!" spat Lily "It's almost like you want the attacks to happen! I mean why not? You'd get the pay rise right? Ooh maybe I should hire someone to knock a few people off myself and then report on it. Do you think I get a pay rise then?" Lily continued her voice raised, thick with sarcasm.

"Someone's got to gain!" smiled Melissa as she looked down her nose at Lily knelt on the floor "I'm just not sure you're cut out for this game"

Flicking her hair she gave one last disapproving look at Lily and stalked straight over the parchment that littered the floor, disappearing into the swarming office.

Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes, biting her lip she scraped the last of the sodden paper into a pile.

She almost swore she'd seen Melissa tip the mugs in her direction, what had she done to deserve this?

Maybe Melissa's right she thought miserably if everyone in this newspaper is in to gain from these attacks then I'm not the kind of person that should be here.

A solitary tear slid down her pale face as she knelt on the floor, around her office life continued apparently oblivious to her existence.

"Lily, Lily are you ok?" a calm voice murmured.

Lily peered up through bleary eyes to see a young wizard with wavy, blonde hair standing hand outstretched.

She gripped it gratefully and pulled herself up, he grabbed her shoulder to steady her and smiled. Regaining her composure her green eyes locked with his deep blue ones. Quickly she shook herself free of his grip.

"Thanks Zack, I'm fine really just a major coffee accident!" said Lily forcing a laugh "Better get myself cleared up before my meeting" and with that she hurried away.

Zack watched her go wistfully and sighed deeply, he could never work out what was going on with her!

**A/N:** Hmmm Zack ay? Thanks to Gra for finally coming up with a good name!


	3. Chapter 3 Of Bubbles, Past and Rain

**A/N:** Well I finally made it to the third chapter! Connie there is some D and M just for you (don't worry will make sense to everyone when you read it!) Thanks for all your reviews please keep them coming I love getting them! I'm slowly making these chapters longer so I promise the next one will be longer still...I hope!

**Disclaimer:** No I am still not J K Rowling….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Bubbles, Past and Rain**

James jumped as the door of the flat banged open revealing a dishevelled, half drowned figure. Lighting flashed at the window lighting up the flat to reveal a miserable, disheartened Lily. Her hair hung in rat's tails and her normally pale, delicate skin was burned red by the hard-hitting wind and rain.

She gave a loud sigh and tiredly limped to the sofa.

"Oh come on! Can this day get any worse? I can't believe _you_ are here again!" she groaned as she took in the taken seat.

Sirius was sprawled length ways across the sofa absentmindedly making bubbles appear from his wand and popping them.

"Hey, Hey come on Lils just cos your days been bad don't mean you have to take it out on me!" and with that he flicked his wand in her direction making a stream of bubbles attack her.

"Sirius I am not in the mood right now ok? Now MOVE!"

"Ooooh someone's really upset. What's the matter Lils did your report on cauldron capacity not get printed?" grinned Sirius wickedly as he slid across the sofa.

Lily gave him a deadly stare and was about to retaliate when she lost heart and collapsed onto the free seat.

"Was it really _that _bad?" questioned James as he finally stopped poring over the Quidditch magazine.

"And worse" admitted Lily, determined not to cry she bit her lip "Journalism is more of a bitch than I thought."

Sirius looked hard at Lily and reviewed the situation. It had to be pretty bad for Lily to be close to tears, plus she hadn't even risen to the bate when he'd teased her and blown bubbles in her face. Anyhow it looked as if she was about to pour all her troubles out and a discussion would follow. Maybe it was time to disappear…

"Err James I must go cos erm I have a date" Sirius smiled pleased with himself for making something up so fast.

Lily looked up in suspicion "You don't do dates its more..oh I don't know straight for the kill?"

"I resent that fact…even if it is true! Anyway this is the perfect excuse to get rid of me as you are so obviously dying to so take it!"

"Just go Sirius" James laughed, as he looked over at Lily "He never was one for a deep and meaningful chat"

Sirius gasped and put on a mock horror voice "How can you say that Jamesy I'm always up for a good D and M!"

Sniggering he avoided the cushion James threw at him and with a 'Crack' disapperated.

James gave an exasperated sigh and turned his attention on Lily

"Hey your soaked! What happened?"

"Ten out of ten for observation!" It was Lily's turn to sigh in exasperation "I wonder why? Hmmmm maybe it's because it's raining?"

"Ahh that could be it…No I meant didn't you apperate here from the office?"

"No I was waayy too tired I was scared only half of me would get home to be honest! And I was not waiting to go by Floo Network there's only five grates for the entire building, so I changed into Muggle gear and took the tube and walked the rest of the way"

"You know, you'd _think_ I could of worked that out from looking at you but it turns out I can't"

Lily smiled slightly and rose from the sofa; kissing James lightly she headed for the bathroom.

"I'll tell you the whole miserable story of my day when I've had a shower" she called. Leaning her head back round the door her eyes sparkled. "_If _you can listen that long"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Lily kicked back on the sofa wearing dark, skinny jeans, a white vest and grey zip up top. In her hands she held a steaming cup of coffee.

"It's surprising how much I'm loving this coffee when I had a major incident with it today." she said with a wry smile as James settled down next to her.

"Come on then" nudged James "Tell me everything, now I can't promise I'll be as good at listening as Beth or Jade but they're off in Egypt so I'm the best you've got"

"Mmmm I'm beginning to think I should have taken them up on that trip, but I was so eager to start at the Prophet. It would have been a great time though I could of…. Right, right sorry I'll tell you everything," she continued after a warning poke from James.

She told him the whole day right from the beginning; the lateness, losing her card, the coffee, nearly missing the meeting and the snide comments of Melissa.

"What about the meeting though? Was it all true? The Daily Prophet is focusing solely on Voldemort?"

Lily shivered at the mention of Voldemort's name but nodded.

"Pretty much, they know fear sells papers don't they? All the sections of the paper are being advised to write You Know Who related articles. Even us in the reviews section! I can't say it's a bad thing though every one should be aware they could be at risk."

James nodded thoughtfully "I guess we all just thought maybe it would never happen, but what you tell me about the Prophet makes me realise, we can't just pretend it's not happening"

Lily bit her lip anxiously "I know, I know and to think I'm worried about this Melissa girl"

James frowned slightly at the mention of Melissa's name again. "Lily what did you say her last name was?"

"I didn't. It's Melissa Hearte, I think she went to Hogwarts but I don't remember her.."

"Melissa Hearte! I knew I recognised her when you described her before..Oh I can't believe this!" James shook his head in disbelief.

Lily frowned interested "Why? What's up? Do you know her?" the questions tumbled put of her mouth.

"Well, I..Sort of, me and Melissa…" James trailed off reluctant to continue.

"What do you mean 'You and Melissa'? What's going on?" demanded Lily

"No nothing's going on it's nothing really but well, I think I should tell that about erm two years ago and Melissa and I went out for a bit" James finished in a rush, scanning Lily's face for her reaction.

Lily's stomach flipped as her interest turned into disbelief and shock.

"How did I not know about this? We were both in Gryffindor and I was friends with Sirus and Lup-"

"Nobody knew" James cut in "She was in Slytherin so we kept it secret, it wasn't for long I think you can see for yourself why!"

When Lily didn't reply James continued his voice rising slightly "Come on Lily it was ages ago, you hated me remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"Exactly! And why? Because I was like Melissa! An arrogant, smar- look the fact is we suited each other quite well but that's all in the past now!" James had now stood up and was pacing the room.

"Lily I could of kept you from this but I haven't! You know how mad I was about you but you just didn't want to know! You hated me and it drove me crazy so I tried to get over you, does that make sense?" James ran his hands through his shock of brown hair making it more messy than ever.

Lily sat frozen her mind reeling, she couldn't hate James for this could she? But it seemed so wrong so horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry James I..I'm not mad at you I don't really know how I feel right now, this just comes as a shock. I think I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head - alone" Lily said forcing herself not to look in James's direction, grabbing her coat she headed for the door.

"But Lily it's still raining heavily out there, please don't! LILY!" shouted James but his words fell on empty ears as the door clicked shut.

* * *

A/N: Kk so all in all a pretty serious chapter and yes I know I keep adding in Sirus but I can't seem to help it! So now you have read….review, review review! 


End file.
